I try to find a reason to believe
by Eloloo
Summary: Sara essaie de trouver une raison de croire... // Terminé //


_I try to find a reason to believe…_

_Sara Tancredi se trouvait debout, devant la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Elle laissait son regard errer par delà les hauts murs de la prison, par delà les dizaines et les dizaines de détenus qui s'agitaient plus bas, dans la cour._

_Elle adorait son travail. Etre médecin dans un lieu comme celui-ci lui donnait l'impression de servir à quelque chose, de faire une différence. Même si au fond d'elle la jeune femme savait qu'elle se fourvoyait. Comment à elle seule pouvait-elle faire la différence ? _

_Mais depuis que Sara n'avait plus eu besoin de se rendre à sa thérapie de groupe, elle essayait de trouver une raison de croire en ce qu'elle faisait. Une raison de croire que malgré sa descente aux enfers, elle pouvait s'en sortir. Ce travail à Fox River l'avait peu à peu aidé à se reconstruire, elle avait en quelque sorte retrouvé ce calme et cette tranquillité qu'elle recherchait lorsqu'elle s'injectait des doses de morphine. Malgré bien sûr que son job n'était en rien calme et tranquille. Loin de là. _

_Et puis, sans trop qu'elle sache comment, les pensées de Sara dévièrent peu à peu. Ses yeux ne contemplaient plus les détenus en contrebas, mais ils se perdirent dans le vide, et la jeune femme pensa à Michael, Michael Scofield. Cet homme qui faisait tache dans cet univers de violence. Cet homme qui n'avait rien à faire dans une telle prison. Sara ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle pensait à lui de cette façon. D'habitude, aucun détenu ne restait si longtemps dans son esprit après qu'elle eut quitté le travail. Mais il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux chez Michael, quelque chose qui attirait Sara tel un aimant vers un bout de métal. Et la jeune femme ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi elle avait l'impression de s'engager sur une voie glissante si elle tentait de percer le mystère Scofield._

_Un gardien introduisit Michael dans l'infirmerie. Le jeune homme resta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte, attendant que Sara réagisse et vienne l'examiner. Mais elle ne bougeait pas, elle semblait profondément plongée dans ses pensées._

_Alors Michael observa la jeune médecin. Ses yeux détaillèrent son visage, qu'il voyait de profil, ses longs cheveux aubruns, sa fine silhouette. Il la trouvait douloureusement belle et une bouffée de désir monta en lui, qu'il tenta de réprimer._

_Au bout de quelques secondes, Sara se sentit observée. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Michael Scofield, assis sur la table d'examen, la regardant avec un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres. Pour cacher son trouble, la jeune femme baissa la tête, quitta la fenêtre et alla chercher une paire de gants en latex dans l'armoire en face d'elle. Michael l'avait suivie du regard._

_-Désolée, s'excusa Sara en se dirigeant vers lui, la paire de gants à la main. Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer._

_-Aucun problème, vous sembliez pensive._

_« Pensive, pensa Sara. J'étais complètement ailleurs, oui. »_

_Elle sourit._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, Michael ?_

_-Eh bien…On a fait une partie de basket tout à l'heure et hem…Depuis j'ai horriblement mal au coude droit._

_-Faites-moi voir ça._

_Michael enleva son pull et se retrouva en T-shirt. Sara s'abandonna quelques instants à contempler le tatouage apparent sur le bras gauche du jeune homme, ce qui n'échappa pas à ce dernier. Il ne dit rien._

_-Vous avez un beau bleu, constata Sara en effleurant de ses doigts gantés le coude droit de Michael._

_-Un de mes camarades a trouvé très utile de me pousser contre le mur pour que je ne puisse pas marquer de panier. _

_-Ils peuvent être très mauvais joueurs, quelques fois._

_Sara alla chercher du désinfectant._

_-Inutile que je mette une bande sur votre coude. Dans quelques jours ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir._

_Une fois les soins terminés, la jeune femme ôta ses gants et se pencha légèrement pour les mettre à la poubelle. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, Michael écarta un des pans de sa blouse blanche et effleura sa hanche. Sara ferma les yeux._

_-Michael, on ne peut pas…Vous ne pouvez pas…_

_Elle avait prononcé ces quelques mots très faiblement, n'ayant plus la force de résister. Elle résistait depuis trop longtemps. Sara fit quelques pas de plus pour se rapprocher de Michael, de son corps, de sa chaleur. Il fit glisser sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme, et de son autre main libre lui retira sa blouse qu'il laissa tomber par terre._

_Sara rouvrit les yeux alors que Michael exerça une pression sur ses reins pour qu'elle se rapproche un peu plus de lui._

_La jeune femme savait qu'ils franchissaient une limite. Mais à cet instant, elle s'en foutait complètement. Les dernières barrières qu'elle s'était imposée vis-à-vis de Michael Scofield venaient de céder._

_Il se saisit de ses lèvres et elle soupira de satisfaction. Dieu qu'elle attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. _

_Poussé par son désir, Michael quitta la table d'examen, se leva et poussa Sara contre le mur d'en face, sa bouche toujours scellée à la sienne. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait les voir de l'extérieur._

_Alors que Michael l'embrassait encore et encore, quittant parfois ses lèvres pour descendre vers son cou, Sara savourait le poids du jeune homme serré contre elle. Cet homme qui aurait dû rester à sa place, assis sur la table d'examen._

_Michael se nourrissait littéralement de Sara Tancredi. Il s'abreuvait de ses lèvres, s'emplissait de son odeur, n'écoutant plus que la respiration rapide de cette femme qu'il avait voulue au premier regard._

_Ce jour-là, ils n'allèrent pas plus loin, interrompus par un infirmier._

_Deux jours plus tard, Sara s'abandonna de nouveau dans les bras de Michael._

_Une semaine après, alors que Michael lui avait fait l'amour pour la première fois, Sara essaya de trouver une raison de croire que ce qu'elle faisait avec Michael Scofield n'avait rien de blâmable._

_Curieusement, elle n'en trouva pas. Ce qu'elle faisait n'avait rien de rationnel. _

_Mais qui a dit que Sara Tancredi était une femme rationnelle ?_


End file.
